Unbreakable
by KariFable
Summary: A short story of how Chrom and my Avatar really got together.


Unbreakable

He stormed back into his tent throwing the flap closed angrily behind him. He was so frustrated with himself, he was falling in love with his master technician, his best friend. It was the most inappropriate thing, how could he have let this happen. Chrom couldn't understand how he had let his feelings for her get so out of hand. And now he's only gone and walked in on her bathing. Gods her body looked amazing, everything about that girl was perfection. He couldn't seem to close his eyes without replaying the incident over and over. Her damp hair stuck to her back tracing all the way down to the base of her spine, her smooth skin still wet with droplets of water shining on her shoulder and collar bone. Toned, silky looking thighs, trim waist, curvy hips and pert breasts, the perfect size. Gods he was getting hard just thinking about her.

Chrom laid down on his bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. Now not only was he attracted to her beauty, her wit, her strength but now he was attracted to her body too. The situation couldn't get any worse.

Yet again when Chrom finally did fall asleep that night he woke having dreamt only of Robin, all night. Frederick was there to wake him bright and early like every morning running through the agenda for the day. More bandits were attacking the neighbouring villages and needed the Sheppard's to teach them a lesson or two. "Find Robin I need to run through battle strategies for storming the villages" Chrom tells Frederick.

"Right away milord" the knight says then runs off to fulfil his duties. Chrom noticed Frederick was as pent up as ever apparently Lissa's lessons in the art of relaxation weren't going very well. Chrom let himself into the tent that was currently being used as a war room. Robin was already there leaned over a map on the table with her finger in her mouth while she concentrated and her rear stuck in the air. He thought she looked gorgeous when she was deep in thought like this. Ever since Robin had acquired a dark Pegasus her armour had become a lot more revealing, it showed off her bottom and thighs something Chrom couldn't help but notice and it made being around her an awful lot harder, in more ways than one. Robin made him feel like he was a teenage boy again with no control.

"Oh Robin you're already here, I just sent Frederick to look for you" Chrom says clearing his throat to announce his presence. She looked up and blushed furiously apparently still embarrassed about Chrom seeing her naked last night.

"Chrom?" she whispers and looks anywhere but at him.

"Any thoughts on the day's missions?" he asks her and walks over to inspect the map with her.

"Well the village isn't very large and our scouts say the bandits are held up in this ruined fort" she says pointing to show him. Chrom could barley concentrate on what she was saying all he could think about was how close she was stood and how good she smelt. "I say we take a small group and enter from the south, we'd be on them before they even knew we were there" She finishes and Chrom nods even though he'd only heard half of the plan.

"Alright who were you planning on taking?" Chrom asks.

"Well obviously you and myself, Frederick and Stahl and probably Lissa for support" she says and Chrom snorts in disgust at Stahl's name. "Problem?" Robin asks.

"Not at all" Chrom says. Chrom knew Stahl was one of their best knights but what he didn't like was the way he looked at Robin, Stahl wasn't the only one, a lot of the men around camp seemed to have their eye on her. Vaike was always laughing and joking with her, Virion followed her about like a lost puppy and Lon'qu even seemed semi comfortable with her despite of his hatred for all females. He'd even caught Miriel staring intently at Robin's breasts across the table in the mess tent a couple of nights ago. But he couldn't tell if it was out of envy or interest.

The battle came and passed with no casualties and little to report, it was another good day for the Sheppard's and now they must push on home from regna ferox.

Chrom's body ached from the long day and decided a bath would soothe his muscles so made his way to the bathing tent. He soaked for the longest time until the water was cold and his skin pruning, he felt much better for it though. He climbed out and reached for a towel only for Robin to walk in. She hadn't noticed him yet, he froze as she walked toward him singing to herself, her voice sweet and clear. She had her head down in concentration fiddling with the buckles of her shoulder guard. Her eyes darted up suddenly and she gasped, her eyes widen at the naked prince in front of her. Her eyes flickered downward for a fraction of a second then she spun around with her back to him. Feeling came back to Chrom's body and he quickly wrapped a towel around his hips. "Gods Chrom I'm so sorry I didn't realise anyone was in here" Robin mutters quickly.

"It's alright, easy mistake to make" he says, what else could he say he'd done the same thing to her yesterday. After a few awkward comments and mumbled apologises, Robin scurries out of the tent with red cheeks.

The next morning Robin called a camp meeting addressing the need for a do not disturb sign on the bathing tent. "Does anyone have any other business that needs discussing?" she asks the Sheppard's and Vaike raises his hand. Robin sighs and rolls her eyes "Right, has anyone seen Vaike's axe?"

The next few weeks continued in much the same fashion and Chrom found Robin was practically doing anything she could to avoid being alone with him, if he walked into a room and she was there she would either dart out of it or jump into a random conversation with someone else. At one point she even chased after Frederick with some bear meat she'd jerkied to get away from him.

The night they arrived back at the palace Chrom knew he couldn't take it a second longer, this was killing him he had to tell Robin how he felt about her, and he had to tell her right now. He found her taking inventory in the barracks, always dedicated, always making sure they were prepared for anything. It was one of the things he'd come to love about her. "Robin there you are, we need to talk" Chrom says deciding the deep end was the safest place to jump in.

"Oh Chrom, is everything okay?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"I know you've been avoiding me, and I think I know why" he says.

"You do? I thought you were avoiding me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well..." Robin tucks her hair behind one ear and looks at the floor "after that awful incident in the bathing tent, and I made you so angry well I thought you maybe disliked me. I thought it best to keep out of your way" she tells him. Chrom frowns.

"Angry? I wasn't angry; I was embarrassed to be caught naked and vulnerable like that. And I could never dislike you; in fact it's quite the opposite" Chrom says trying not to let the blush creep up his neck.

"So you weren't avoiding me?" she asks and Chrom shakes his head.

"No, Robin there's something I must get off my chest weather you want to hear it or not, I have to tell you if only for my own sanity. Recently I've found myself unable to merely think of you as a friend"

"You mean to say that we are not friends" Robin frowns feeling confused.

"No Robin" Chrom sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Then what do you mean?" she asks. She was starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't just give her a straight answer.

"I mean I care about you, as a man, and you as a woman" he says. Robin blinked at him but couldn't bring herself to form words for a moment.

"Chrom we couldn't... I'm flattered but..."

"Don't, please let me finish?" he asks and she falls quiet. Chrom rubbed the back of his neck feeling nervous the thought of rejection had crossed his mind of course it had but it now felt very real. "I've kept this bottled up so long and I just have to say it, so please let me?"

"I just don't want you to say something either of us will regret" Robin whispers.

"I don't care!" Chrom suddenly shouts, he winces not having meant to raise his voice "I don't care how embarrassing or awkward this gets because it can't be any worse than how I'm feeling now" he tells her honestly. Robin blushed again and averted her eyes to the floor. "I'm in love with you" he whispers. All Robin could muster was a small 'oh' sound. "I have been ever since I helped you off of the ground in that field; I can't hide it any longer"

"We couldn't, you're a prince, a general, the general and his chief tactician? We could never be so selfish our responsibility is to the soldiers who fight and die by us, not to each other. It's impossible it would never work. You understand don't you?" she asks him. Chrom stared at the floor feeling utterly broken and not knowing what to say. After a moment he cleared his throat finding it thick and a little hard to swallow.

"Yes I understand, you're right. Forgive me?" he says then storms out of the tent into the night. Robin crumpled to her knees the second he was gone unable to stop crying, she loved him how could she not but how could a relationship between them ever be? Once this war was over she felt certain he would forget all about her and whatever he thought he felt for her.

A week or two later Marth showed up again revealing a plot to assassinate Chrom's sister Emmeryn. A siege on the palace began but the Sheppard's were able to keep the Exalt safe. After taking down Validar, Robin scanned the grounds searching for Chrom to make sure he was alright. The arrow came out of nowhere. They all thought the archer lying on the ground dead, Chrom saw him stand and train his bow on Robin, fear filled him and he sprinted towards her calling her name. He managed to shove her out of the way just in time but the arrow still ripped through his arm. Kellam's javelin soared past Chrom's head a millisecond later killing the archer once and for all. Chrom sunk to the ground next to Robin clutching the large gash in his arm. Blood gushed between his fingers and he grunted in pain. "Chrom?" Robin whispers and tears fill her eyes. He smiles weakly at her and briefly strokes his thumb across his cheek, but pulled his hand away before the others could notice.

"Lissa!" Robin called out for Chrom's younger sister knowing her healing staff could quickly take care of this wound and the spritely blonde came teetering over followed closely by a nervous looking Frederick. He always stayed as close as he could to Lissa during fights.

Robin couldn't sleep that night, all she could think about was Chrom taking that arrow for her and thinking about how much worse it could have been. Tomorrow they would be escorting the exalt to safety, she really needed to sleep so she'd be on her game in the morning but she couldn't. Throwing back the sheets, pulling on her boots and coat over her short lace nightgown she walked out into the night, hoping some air would clear her mind.

She was walking back through the corridors when she decided to make her way to the kitchens, maybe some tea would help her sleep. Robin didn't make it past the kitchen door. She stood there frozen watching the scene unfold on the kitchen counter. Lissa sat there in just her nightgown, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure while a certain knight buried his face between her thighs.

Red in the face Robin backed out of the kitchen as silently as she could, she scurried through the halls heading back to her room only to notice the light burning under Chrom's chamber door. She wanted to check on him, just for a moment to make sure he was okay. It must have been a stressful night for him, having his home invaded, his sister threatened... all this business with Marth and the future; it was a lot for one mind to handle.

Working up some courage from somewhere she knocked very lightly on the door, she didn't want to disturb him if he had merely fallen asleep with the lamp still burning. "Yes?" he asks softly from the other side and Robin tensed she didn't know whether she expected him to answer or not but now that he had she didn't know what to do.

Chrom grumbled from where he laid on the bed, why had someone knocked on his door then not entered when he'd asked them to? It had better not be Lissa messing about again he thought to himself. He threw his legs off the bed and strode over to the door, whipping it open so fast that when he saw Robin on the other side her hair whipped up around her face. She took in his bare chest and her eyes widened. "Robin I..." Chrom didn't know what to say, he certainly hadn't expected to see her standing there. "It's awfully late is everything alright?" he asks.

"Yes, I didn't mean to bother you I know it's late, I'm sorry" she mutters and tries to walk away but he grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"Please don't go, I didn't say that to send you away. You just worried me is all" he explains. "Please come in?" he asks and steps aside to let Robin into his quarters.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I feel dreadful about that arrow it was meant for me you should never have gotten hurt, it could have struck you somewhere much worse that your arm" she says.

"Robin if I hadn't it would have hit you right here" he whispers placing his palm over her heart, when she trembled he quickly pulled his hand away. "I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't really thinking about where it would hit me, only that I didn't want it to hit you" he says.

"Chrom there's something I want to tell you. I know it's a fool's hope but you could have died tonight if that archer had been a better shot. I can't live with that so I'm going to say something selfish" she tells him. Chrom frowns at her wondering what on earth she's talking about.

"What is it?" he asks and Robin takes a deep breath.

"One day when this war is over and you've brought peace back to this world, maybe then we can be free to follow our hearts" Robin says looking to Chrom hopefully. He stared at her for a moment.

"_Our_ hearts?" he asks. She nods and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Well yes... Chrom I love you too, and if you still feel anything for me when the war ends then..."

"To hell with the war" Chrom whispers his voice heavy. Before Robin can realise what's happening Chrom's lips sealed over hers. Pressing gentle, warm kisses over her lips. It didn't take long for her to respond, lacing her fingers through his hair and tugging slightly. He groaned and with his palm spread at the base of her spine he pulls her body against his.

"I love you" she whispers breaking from their kiss, panting slightly.

"And I you" Chrom smiles then pulls her lips back to his. Robin slowly strokes her hands down to his chest, eager to feel the body she'd fantasized about ever since seeing him in the bathing tent that night.

Chrom moved to the bed and sat down, settling Robin across his lap, he let out a low moan when she rubbed against his erection. "Chrom?"

"I know, we don't have to don't worry" he whispers to reassure her and began kissing her neck. She moans and grinds her hips against his to feel that delicious friction again.

"I want to... but I've never" Robin blushed and couldn't meet Chrom's eyes. "I want to" she says again more confident this time.

"If you're sure" Chrom says finding himself a little breathless and to show him she is, Robin crushed her lips to his letting her tongue dart out against his. Chrom pushed the coat from Robin's shoulders and she kicked off her boots. He slid the lace up her thighs so it bunched up at her hips, he was shocked to see she wore nothing beneath it. Chrom massaged her thighs and hips for a few moments, stroking his big hands up her sides and back down to her knees. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles working his way back up to her hips still kissing her passionately. Hesitantly for fear of scaring her off Chrom dipped one finger slowly inside her, Robin whimpered then moaned deeply. "I love you, you're so beautiful" he tells her kissing every part of her face he can reach. He begins to move his hand and Robin moves her hips with him, he adds a second finger and pumps his hand a little faster, she was so wet and he loved that it was for him.

When he took his had away and licked his fingers Robin couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed, she loved this man there was no need to be shy with him so with that in mind she stood up from his lap and pulled the night gown over her head. She took his hand a pulled him to stand in front of her. With a surprising degree of confidence Robin reached forward and pushed Chrom's sleeping pants down to the floor. Their bodies didn't stay separate for long, Chrom pulled her against him and held her face with his hands kissing her deeply.

Chrom could barley believe what was happening, Robin loved him back and she was in his arms ready to give herself to him. He relished at the feel of her naked body against his, he'd longed to be with her this way and could barley believe his luck that it was actually happening. He crawled over her body as he laid her down on the bed, she went willingly smiling and looking into his eyes with nothing but love. Chrom kissed her ear lobe then continued down her throat.

She whimpered and gasped making the sweetest noises Chrom had ever heard. He paused over her breasts still being cautious wanting her to know she could stop at any time. Robin arched her back as Chrom's tongue darted out to taste her nipple, he continued this torture for a few minutes then moved to her other breasts repeating the action and sucking the erect bud into his mouth.

He moved lower down her body and her heart began to race, an intense feeling of excitement and anticipation built up inside of her. He kissed past her belly button, it was pierced something she couldn't remember having done, she couldn't remember the ones in her ears either, all had happened long before she woke up in that field it seemed.

Chrom grinned at the silver hoop through her naval, ever since he saw the piercing all those nights ago when he'd accidently caught her naked he'd wanted to kiss it, so he ran his nose over it then did. Robin giggled and Chrom closed his eyes at the sound, he couldn't possibly love this girl more and he knew it. He kissed the pit of her stomach, over her hip bones where he bit down gently, she moaned at that. She wiggled her hips desperate for something more and Chrom's grin widened.

A scream fell from Robin's lips and she threw her head back. Chrom took pleasure in her reaction and continued to lick and kiss at her sensitive spot. With one hand on her hip the other across her stomach holding her down so she'd stop bucking her hips off the bed. She was panting and gasping practically tearing holes in his sheets when Chrom stopped for a breath watching Robin ride out what he assumed was her first ever orgasm. "Is this normal?" Robin says breathlessly after a few beats "To tease me like this it's bordering on torture" she gasped and Chrom chuckled darkly to himself.

"If there is something you want from me, you need only ask" he tells her then begins his delicious torture all over again.

"Chrom please?" she pants. A bolt of pleasure burst through him at hearing her beg his name like that; he could have lost it there and then. He sat back grabbing Robin's hands to make her sit up too, she seemed surprised for a second. Her cheeks were flushed from the orgasm he had given her, her hair was a sexy mess and Chrom thought he had never been more attracted to her.

He lifted her by her hips and moved her to straddle his legs. He kissed her sweetly "I love you" he whispered. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Hold onto me" he told her. He thrust up into her and brought her hips down hard in one motion. Robin cried out, with a gasp Chrom hugged her body to him and kissed her over and over muttering apologies and words of comfort.

Robin calmed herself, the brief sting was gone and now there was this overwhelming fullness and that beautiful burning sensation had returned. More, gods she needed more but didn't know how to tell him what she wanted. Robin fidgeted slightly trying find some sort of friction and Chrom gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and fluttered shut. She did it again and received more tiny moans from him. It wasn't a noise she ever thought a man as strong as Chrom could make but she found herself loving the sound. She repeated the motion finding a comfortable groove and settling into it.

Chrom wasn't sure where his restraint was coming from but he forced himself to be still while Robin experimented and got used to having their bodies joined this way. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more than he already had so he didn't move. He stayed this way until Robin moaned in frustration, apparently her own movements no longer satisfying her, and apparently painless enough for him to move and Gods was he desperate to move. Chrom excruciatingly slowly pulled out to the tip then pushed back in. Robin's moans were all pleasure, not a shred of pain so he continued a little harder and faster.

Grasping her hips bruisingly tight, he lifted and lowered her showing her how to move with him and set them into a beautiful motion. Their lips brushed with every thrust never quiet kissing but never leaving each other.

Feeling the edge creep closer Chrom moved swiftly never parting from Robin until she lay on her back beneath him. She screamed out in delight as he ploughed into her. She raked her nails down his back, Chrom grunted but it didn't hurt in fact he found he rather liked it. Her legs wrapped around him taking him deeper and Robin mewed and gasped. Chrom leaned forward to kiss Robin with all the passion he had, he felt her shudder and tighten, her mouth no longer able to move against his only moan in pleasure. He whispered her name over and over staring into her eyes. He groaned and felt Robin come, he almost collapsed on top of her when he felt his own release hit him hard. He felt like he'd been dying for this all his life. And now that they were together he wasn't sure how they would ever find the will to get out of this bed.

He made love to her over and over that night until they fell asleep in each other's arms utterly exhausted in the morning light. When Chrom snuck Robin back to her own room that morning he felt like the happiest luckiest man alive. He looked down at his hand on the closed door and smiled at the ring on his finger, it was ornately beautiful and bore the family crest, he knew already there was only one place it belonged and that was no longer on his finger.

Just as everything came together for Chrom his world fell apart, Emmeryn's sacrifice left a hole deep inside him, it left a hurt that could never be healed. Yet somehow he understood it, she'd done what she had to not only for him but for all her people. She'd made a choice he would never have been strong enough to make.

The night Emmeryn died they gathered in the hall of Regna Ferox, Lissa sobbed helplessly into Frederick's shoulder, and the two Kahn's were pointing fingers at the other as usual. Chrom couldn't handle another word, he stood and stormed off into the grounds leaving silence in his wake. For a moment Robin didn't know if she should follow him, but in the end her love for him beat reason and she quickly hurried after him regardless of the strange looks it got her from their comrades.

Robin stepped in front of him and forced him to stop walking just as he reached the edge of the snow covered forest, who knows how long he'd have marched in the same direction if she hadn't. "This isn't your fault Chrom" she told him.

"She did it for me Robin" He sighed "So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice" he said shaking his head at the ground. "Now she's gone and I was powerless to stop her. Gods, how am I ever supposed to fill her shoes?"

"Chrom? Listen to me... look at me?" Robin said and pulled his chin up, his eyes were glassy with tears he would never allow himself to shed. "You are not powerless. Neither of us is half the person your sister was but maybe together we can be. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll always be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can" she said.

"And what f I can't" he said bitterly. "What if I'm not worthy, Robin, what if I drag you down with me"

"I don't believe that. And if you do then I guess I'll end up on the floor with you because I love you and I'm not planning on leaving your side if I can help it" she didn't wait for his response, instead she kissed him hard on the mouth and soon he was pressing her against a tree.

"I need you" he gasped, he sounded lost and broken.

"I know" she said and kissed him once more. They mindlessly stripped the armour from the other, Chrom lifted Robin by her thighs and without warning or hesitation buried himself deep inside her.

Chrom became set on vengeance and didn't stop until the mad king was no more, but even then there was a lot of work to be done before his people could know peace.

Chrom got Robin alone the day after the mad king was defeated, she was out at the stable tending to her Pegasus. She smiled lightly at him and narrowed her eyes as if she knew he was up to something. "Chrom you look so serious, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"I owe you an apology, this wasn't you fight Robin" he said.

"Maybe not, but I choose for it to be" Chrom couldn't argue with that so he only nodded.

"I think I've been neglecting your friendship and your love lately. I've been so consumed with stopping Gangrel. No matter the cost" he laughed once humourlessly "even my own life would not have been too higher price to pay" Robin stopped what she was doing and stared at Chrom outraged.

"It would have been to all of us, your people, especially to me" she whispered the last part. Chrom quickly pulled her against him and held her tight.

"Robin I never want to let you go, does that make me selfish?"

"If it does, then I am selfish too, for I would choose to be with you always, if you'd let me" she told him. Chrom sighed content, she couldn't never know how happy she made him when she said things like that.

"Robin?" Chrom asked after a long moment.

"Yes?" she breathed happily as she nuzzled into his chest.

"We met under most unusual circumstances wouldn't you agree" he smiled at the memory.

"Mmm hmm" Was her only response.

"You're my best friend, and the greatest fighter I know, not that that would make any difference" he added with a laugh more to himself then to her. Robin frowned wondering where this topic was heading. "My sister always followed her heart so I'm going to follow mine. What I want to ask you is... well what I'm trying to ask you is... will you marry me?" he said. Robin's head shot up in surprise.

"Oh" she stuttered.

"Oh?" Chrom grinned at her. She blinked at him a couple of times them shook her head as if to clear it.

"I mean yes. Of course yes, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Of course I'm sure" he smiled at her. "Let me prove it" he said and pulled the ring from his pinkie finger and slipped it onto her ring finger, it was a little too big but only just. "We'll have to resize it" Chrom said still smiling.

"No it's fine"

"Robin?" he laughed.

"No really I'll just eat lots of salt and bloat" she said seriously but Chrom just laughed.

"Is it really a yes?" he asked.

"Yes" Robin smiled. Chrom breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Robin to him even tighter.

"Do you realise with one word you've made me happier than I thought I could be, happier than I deserve" he said "Robin when I'm with you I feel like I could take on anything. With you at my side I feel unbreakable" he whispered to her. His lips brushing the shell of her ear and making her tremble as he spoke. "But I must ask for your patience with me?" he said after a moment, Robin pulled back to look at him with a confused tilt of her head. "I first must assume my role for the people; Em left one hell of a void that I'm supposed to fill"

"I have faith in you I've told you that, and I understand that your duty to the people comes first. You need to heal the scars this war has left" she said nodding. Chrom smiled at her finding strength in her words.

"For the near future... yes" Chrom said agreeing with her "But then... when things have settled we will begin our life together I promise you" he raised her hand and kissed it just above the ring "This is my promise to you my love"

"My love?" Robin repeated happily liking the sound of that and sealed her lips over his.

It took time but the war ended, and peace came to the kingdoms that had suffered. It wasn't an easy road and Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly together to see that it was done. In time the people accepted Chrom as their leader although he always foreswore the title out of respect for his fallen sister. They mourned the loss of Emmeryn, but she would forever remain a symbol of hope. The people grew eager for their leader to take a wife and Chrom knew who that woman would be, in his heart he'd known since the moment he stumbled across her sleeping in a field all those months ago. Chrom and Robin were married, the royal wedding was a joyous occasion and attended by friends form near and far. Finally it seemed the wounds of war were healed.

Two years later a baby was born, a little girl that Chrom and Robin decided to name Lucina. She looked so much like Chrom with his hair and eyes but was as beautiful as her mother. Chrom couldn't have been happier, it had taken time but his life was perfect now, he just hoped it would remain so...


End file.
